Havoc
by blueRena
Summary: A group of human OC's find themselves in a strange world. This world is filled with monsters, many of whom would rather not have these humans there. Survival will be no easy task. M for violence.  Lol, summaries suuuuuck.
1. The Beginning

This day had been ordinary. Just like any other day for all, except for ten humans and ten digimon. For these select, this day was going to have a twist to it. The digimon were aware of what was going to happen. They knew the last of the children were coming on this day. They did not, however, know what to expect from them. The children would be the ones with the unpleasant surprise of being whisked off to another world. It was highly unlikely that any children arriving would know one another, so that meant no immediate friends.

_The last to fall victim that day was a girl by the name of Vivian Hines. This, of course, is not to say that others didn't fall victim this day, because a few had. Three were taken this day. After all, those strange creatures, the digimon, knew what they were doing; this was probably the last time they would be going into the human world taking children for a while. At the very least, for a few months._

**Vivian**

I had been taken in by, indeed, a strange creature. I first spotted it just outside of the family home after coming back after a long day of school. I ignored it; it had to be my imagination acting up. I did have a good one. And today had been stressful, anyway. It was just getting a little out of hand, that was all.

This creature was plant-like. It's feet looked to be extending into roots. They, along with the torso and the face of this creature, were green. It's arms were white, and where there should have been hands, there were flower petals making fingers, tipped with purple. A mane of red-ish pink flower petals enclosed its neck, and the top portion of its head was covered by a large red flower petal, two semi-circles cut into either side so this creature could see.

Seeing as my imagination had even bothered to come up with such a thing, I toyed with the idea of humoring it. This was before I'd reached the house, before I'd flashed a small smile at it and hoped it would go away, and before it talked.

"Vivian Hines." I stopped. It wasn't a question. This thing knew who I was. In all honesty, I had been surprised that it had such a nice, soothing voice. It hadn't surprised me that it knew my name; I'd imagined it, after all. Or so I thought.

"Vivian Hines," the flower-creature repeated. "I'm not something imaginary." I blinked. It knew I was thinking so? But of course. I imagined it. "Really. I'm not. What I need for you to do is to take me inside and to a computer. Yeah, it's probably not the best thing to be letting monsters into your home, but I can promise you that doing so won't be a mistake."

I blinked again. This was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Suddenly, I wanted to curse at myself. Standing there with my eyes wide, looking so shocked... That wasn't something I did. So, I righted myself, lifted my head up, and gestured for the creature to follow after me. Normally I'd question it. I'd give some sort of remark to this flower-thing of how silly a thing it was that was being requested. But, today wasn't a day for normal, it seemed.

"Well, creature, here's the computer. Now, what do you want me to do with it?"

"You know, I'm not a 'creature.' I'm a Floramon. And, start it up, of course."

"Well, you sure have a smart mouth," I breathed, though the comment seemed to go unheard by the Floramon. I started up the computer and took a step back, giving the flower creature some room. "You said you're a Floramon. Which means that isn't your name, correct?"

"Name? I've always been Floramon. That's good enough to call me by, isn't it? I see no need to change it now."

"Alright then." I shrugged; Floramon was busy typing away at the computer as soon as it had finished coming to life. The process was quick, and soon the screen was glowing. I found my eyes widening at the sight.

"Here's a warning for you: keep your focus on me." I hadn't had the time to question the Floramon before the light of the computer screen became suddenly blinding.

"Here we are."

I opened my eyes hesitantly. There was now sunlight all around, which left my eyes in a squint as I tried to take in the surroundings. It took a few moments before it sunk in. I wasn't in my room anymore, but in a vast field, trees starting at the far end and the rest of the land simply seeming to stretch on forever. The grass was various shades of yellow and brown; clearly showing signs that it was dying. The trees in the distance were barren as well. It almost seemed like there should be dark clouds overhead instead of the deep blue of the sky.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking to Floramon.

"This," Floramon moved her arm from one side to the other, "this is a dying land. Human assistance is needed to restore it to its former beauty. The whole world. This is the Digital World." I stared at the plant creature, my face showing slivers of emotion as I processed the information I'd just received.

"The Digital World," I finally repeated. "And why should I care to save it?" Floramon's eyes widened, as if she never imagined a human was capable of saying such a thing.

"It's my home! It's like a sister to your world! All the Digimon here... We'll all die if you don't help us!"

"Alright. But, what's in it for me? What do I gain out of all of this? Fame in this Digital World that no one knows about?" I let off a humorless laugh.

"Some fine, shining human specimen they placed me with," Floramon mumbled. Louder, she said, "Maybe. But, you'll be helping a world. A whole world! Why can't that be enough?" Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Okay. I will help you. Only because I want to see more of this place, and what it's like." One corner of my mouth turned up, resembling a smile.

Just then, footsteps could be heard. We looked around, seeing other humans and digimon approaching them. My eyes squinted and my mouth became a fine line as I watched them advance. Floramon was smiling, waving to what looked to be both feline and rabbit. It returned her wave with a nod, running a short distance on four legs before standing up on two and walking the rest of the way.


	2. Meetings

So, I didn't get anything written as an author's note on the first chapter. I really don't know what was up with my , but it was being funky. It kinda showed with the first paragraph not being italicized like it should have been. *shrugs*

Anyway, the disclaimers and warnings for later on will go here, I guess. If you don't read what is in bold, well, it's kinda your fault if you run across something in the story and don't like it.

_**Disclaimer: Digimon in no way belongs to me. The only thing that belongs to be here are all the human characters and this story in itself. **_

**Warnings: This fic is set in a war-torn land. There will be injuries to varying degrees, and there will be deaths. **

**Some things will seem inconsistent, as different chapters are told from different character's perspectives. If something doesn't seem to quite match up, it's because those two characters think about the situation differently. Misunderstandings like this happen in real life; they'll happen in here too.**

**The language isn't always gonna be pretty. There will be curse words. It won't be like "I FUCKEN HATE FUCKEN FUCKITY FUCK FUCK" but, yes, there will be some. And sometimes it may be excessive, but it all depends on who it is cursing, really. XD**

So, there you go. Enjoy, I guess?

* * *

**Vivian**

"Floramon. Have you briefed your human, yet?" the purple colored creature questioned.

"Yes, Gazimon, I have," Floramon answered.

I instantly didn't like this Gazimon much. The creature had a snarky tone to him. I didn't like snarky. A red-haired boy stood off to the side of the purple creature, and I didn't think I liked him much either.

"Hello," the boy piped up, flashing me a small smile. When I didn't say anything, he added a, "My name's Shane. What's yours?"

"Like it really matters. We're here to do one thing and one thing only. Help this world. Why should I take the time to chat with you when death must be imminent around here? I don't think it would be an effective way to spend my time."

"No way! Floramon, you really did brief her! Look at how she talks about it!" Floramon looked shocked at her comrade's words. Her wide eyes turned to me.

"I never said such things!"

"Maybe not. But they're true, nonetheless," I answered, throwing some of my dyed blonde hair over my shoulder. "Anyway, where are we headed?"

"To the safe-house," Shane replied, smiling politely despite how I was acting. "There's lots of others there. Let's see, you make," he stopped for a moment, counting on his fingers, "the tenth. So, eight others - well, technically there's sixteen - are waiting for me 'nd Gazimon to show up with you."

I made a small grunt in response to the information, not really caring to know all that much. I did wonder that maybe if he hadn't given all that information if I would've asked for it, but that was beside the point. I'd only asked where they were headed. Not how many others were there or if they all had strange monsters too; that was what I figured Shane had meant when he said "technically there's sixteen."

The walk continued, our group heading into the dead woodland. Before long, we were dodging low-hanging branches, and I had to stop a couple times to free my hair after it had snagged itself on branches. I was embarrassed by it, but at least this Shane boy had the decency not to laugh at me as I untangled my hair. He'd even offered to help me, but I'd shot that down immediately. I didn't need help, I could do it on my own.

"Here we are," Floramon stated. I noted that the creature didn't sound quite as happy as she had before. It was probably because of such a barren area that must have been teeming with life at some point. It would be understandable; Floramon was a plant, after all.

Gazimon rapped a closed fist against the door, which was a large fallen log set upright where there must've been a gap between the cluster of trees before the group. Something's muffled voice came from the other side. "Because it's me, Stupid," Gazimon yelled. Another voice yelled something, and a few more voices sounded before the log was moved and allowed for Shane, Gazimon, Floramon, and I entry.

"You're back!" Some girl was greeting Shane.

"Shane! Gazimon! Floram- Oh, look! Floramon's got her child!" A dog-like creature had spoken.

"Floramon's child!" a chorus called. I could only stare at the area, giving it a second look. There were three other guys aside from Shane, four other girls aside from myself, and one kid who I just wasn't sure what the gender was.

"Scowly Girl," one of the boys said, grinning, "what's your name?" I opened my mouth to speak, but the boy was talking again: "Oh, and I'm Lance." His grey eyes looked around at the others. "Let me introduce everyone! Then you can do the same for yourself! And we'll give little specifics, like age, okay?"

"Fine."

"Great! So, yeah, I'm Lance. Eighteen. That over there," he indicated a girl who was busying herself with a loop of string, trying to play some sort of game, "is Beautrix. We call her Beau, though. She's fifteen. That's Neal." A boy with auburn hair was sitting in a make-shift chair, his legs slung over one side and an arm propping himself on the other side. He had a small smirk on his face and I already didn't like him much. In fact, I wasn't sure I liked any of them much. Especially not Shane, and not this guy, Lance, who was running his mouth.

"Neal's twenty. And Shane's eighteen, like me. That's Alexandra; Alex for short. She's twenty-two." Alexandra gave a smile to me, her hazel eyes watching. "Over there's Mallory and Valerie. Nineteen and sixteen. Mallory's the black haired one. Val's the one with her hair tied back. That kid, over there who's sleeping, the blonde mop-top? Yeah, that's Tucker. He's... uh, I think he's nineteen. Pretty sure... Gotta wake him up pretty soon; maybe I'll ask him then... Aaand, last but not least, this," Lance slung his arm around the kid that I couldn't tell the gender of, "is Taylor. How old are you, Taylor? Seventeen?"

Taylor chuckled. "Yeah, seventeen."

"Now it's your turn!"

"Vivian. Sixteen." I knew that I really, really did not like this Lance guy at all. How old had he said he was? Eighteen? Well, he sure didn't seem to act it. And he had the nerve to call me "Scowly Girl." That certainly didn't sit well. I wanted to hit him. Or tape his mouth shut. Either seemed pretty good at the moment.

"And what about us? We don't get introduced?" It was that dog-creature speaking again. I almost smiled at it. Dogs talking back home was absurd. This whole place was absurd. How had I managed to get here?

"Ah! I hate this stupid string!" the girl who had been introduced as Beau yelled, yanking it off her fingers and throwing it down to the ground. The dog-creature made a sharp noise and nudged the girl, and her frustration with the string seemed forgotten.

"This is Labramon." The girl patted the dog on the head, both looking pleased.

"Crabmon," Alex smiled, moving over to one of the trees, where the crab-monster had seated itself to keep well out of the way. It was a red-blue color, and I did find it nice to look at, even if it was a crab.

"Over there with Mallory and Val are Bearmon and Gizamon. You met Gazimon already..." Bearmon was easy to pick out. It was a grey colored bear standing on its hind feet and wore a backward purple hat reading "BEARS." Gizamon was a small orange thing that I just wasn't sure what to call it. It looked aquatic.

"This is Betamon," Taylor said, nudging the closest digimon. This one also looked aquatic, though it was a little more pronounced than Gizamon; Betamon had a fin atop his head.

"Yeah, Betamon." I was getting the feeling that Lance never shut up. "And those three over there, wrestling... except for the bug trying to break it up, are Kunemon, Elecmon, and Monmon. Monmon's the monkey, Elecmon's the red rabbit thing? And Kunemon's the yellow bug, tryin' to stop it."

"I see." Well, now I knew everyone's name, though it all had come in at once and I secretly hoped that I'd be able to remember them all and keep them straight in my head. It would be a bit embarrassing for me to call someone by the wrong name. They would understand, surely, but I didn't like to make mistakes like that.

"Well, we're gonna be headed to bed soon. It's getting late, and the nights here are different. There'll be some 'mons coming and going by here frequently. It's best to just sleep during it. Except for the lucky two -"

"Lance. You're talking. A lot. Put a sock in it and let the girl get a feeling for the place, jeez. Aside from your running commentary. Besides, the running commentary is Shane's job, not yours."

"Alright, take it easy!" Lance had brought his hands up defensively, shying away from Taylor slightly. It resulted in laughter from the latter. The two walked the short distance over to Neal and said something to him.

I didn't care to see what had been said to Neal, instead looking to Floramon. Was it necessary to stay here with all these others? They were already annoying, and I got the feeling that unlike annoying people back home, these nine others weren't going to just go about their days and ignore me, no matter how much I wanted for it.


	3. Night Watch

Woah, I'm finally updating. Shocker.

Anyways, this one's a little on the short end. Sorry about that, for those of you who are actually following this story.

* * *

**Tucker**

Flicking my head to the side to rid my vision of blonde hair, I leaned against the tree-trunk. Night watch was always so boring. I really didn't want to have to deal with it. At least Neal was stuck with it too. Having company, especially Neal's, always made the night go quickly and definitely made it more fun.

"Tucker, hear that?" I looked to Neal. His features were hidden by the darkness, but I could just make out his silhouette against the surrounding area. Straining my hearing, I didn't hear anything.

"No."

"Listen." I did as he instructed, straining my hearing further as if it would make me hear whatever it was Neal was listening to. Sometimes I wondered if the guy just heard things in his head. He seemed to always go on about listening for something. Though, it wasn't like I knew. And I had come to trust Neal well enough.

"Oh," I gasped. I did hear it. There was the dull sound of far-off footsteps. Whatever was headed this way had to be big. I didn't want to think about how big, but it couldn't be avoided.

"What do you think it is?" I questioned.

"Maybe a Mammothmon," Neal answered. I still wasn't used to the way he could say all of this so easily. It was probably because he had been one of the first to be brought here. At least, he'd been here when I'd arrived, and I was only the fourth of us. So, if not the first, he was in the top three, the other two being Alexandra and Taylor.

A small rustling caused me to turn sharply, finding myself pointing a stick at my own partner. Elecmon backed up a few steps, letting out a startled shout before scolding me on the matter. I couldn't blame him. I had just been about to stab him with a sharpened branch. Kunemon was right behind him, looking just as startled as Elecmon had, as well as somewhat frightened. They must have heard the footsteps too and come to check on us.

"So, you hear it too," Neal stated. Great, he and I were on the same wavelength. That might've been another reason I liked the guy. Elecmon and Kunemon just nodded to us.

A few moments later, and the four of us were stalking through the woodland to get to the source of the noise. I cast a glance over my shoulder; I never did like the night. Everything was always so different under the moon's glow.

"Stop." The three of us stopped at Elecmon's word. He stood rigid, staring straight ahead. I had to move a little before I could see what it was he was staring at. It was a large, elephant-looking monster. But it was hairy. I guess that made it more mammoth-looking. At least the monster's name made sense.

"So, that's a Mammothmon?"

"Yup," Neal answered, a grin about his face. That was something I never did understand about Neal. He always seemed so excited to go running into little fights. I guess it was good that he was so ready to help the cause we were here for, but... he was just so happy about it. It was the one thing that made me uneasy about the guy. I could only wonder why he found it so thrilling.

"Well, what should we do about it?"

"Fight it of course."

"No," Kunemon interjected. "It's not a threat."

"Oh? Yeah, it's not a threat. Mammoths just roam around dead forests all the time. That's right, Kunemon, I'd almost forgotten that." Neal wanted out there. "_Really_, Kunemon. Why else would it be out there, but to be hunting down the kids who were brought here? Huh? Exactly - that _is_ why it's out there."

"He's got a point, Kunemon," Elecmon said, looking to his feet as he spoke.

"Alright, yeah, so, he's got a point. But, I think we should go get a little more man power. I mean, look at that thing. It's huge. No way just the two, er, four, of us can take it. And what if it changes on us? What was that called, again?"

"Digivolves," Elecmon answered. It was nice that he was always willing to help me out with the words I couldn't remember.

"Yeah, yeah, digivolves! We'll need more man power! Well, mon power, I guess... Whatever, we'll need more power either way."

"Okay, then. You go back. Wake up Shane, or Lance. Maybe even Taylor. He could use a bit of fun. Not one of the girls, though. Y'know, one girl is worth... well, _a lot_ of boys. We don't wanna waste one for this." I wondered where Neal came up with some of his information. "Or, maybe bring one girl and another boy. That way we'll be double-y good. Yeah, do that! Oh, I'm clever, I am, I am."

"C'mon Elecmon," I muttered, turning away from Neal. He really was a good guy. It was just when a fight was near that he got all strange. Maybe his parents were like that too. Taught him to be such a whack-job when it came to fighting. No use trying to think about it, though. It was useful to our cause, and that was what was important. So, I headed back to the others, picking my way back through the trees as silently as I could.


	4. Backup

This is definitely really really short. Honestly, I wasn't too sure on how to extend it to make it longer, and maybe if I actually go back through and have the urge to expand this, I will. But, well, this is what you readers get for now.

Again, sorry for my random updates. Uhm. Suppose it'll keep you on your toes for whenever the next chapters may/may not come out?

* * *

**Beautrix**

Some stupid guy was pulling me out of a really nice sleep. I didn't like that. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at Tucker. What. The. Hell. He was supposed to be on night-watch. What was he doing, waking me up? He should be outside with Neal, making sure nothing was to come near here and attack us. Slowly, I realized he was talking to me.

"...and it's huge, and so I need you to come with me. And Labramon. Where's he at? And maybe Shane, too... Nah. So, c'mon, Beau, let's go, let's go. We really need to get back there. Like, ASAP."

"You _just _woke me up, and now you want me to _go_ somewhere?" I questioned, feeling my voice rising up. I didn't care. In fact, I hardly ever cared when my voice was above "normal speaking level." Tucker was used to it, though, so he just repeated everything in a shorter version.

"There's a Mammothmon out there, and I left Neal back at it. We need to book it over there, because that kid's probably just rearing to go. So! Let's go, ASAP!"

"Fine," I answered. I hadn't seen a Mammothmon before. I guess I hadn't been here, in this weird, wacko world, for long enough. But, hey. I was getting to see one now. So, I woke up Labramon and he didn't even ask what was up. That was something I liked about him. He didn't ask lots of questions. He also liked playing with string. Even more of a reason to like him.

Tucker was out the door, sprinting for a small distance before he fell into small, quiet movements. It must've been important to stay quiet. Tucker picked the wrong person for this. Even I could admit that I was really loud.

I did manage to be quiet long enough to make it back to Neal without being heard. Neal looked a little surprised, as if he'd expected another person to be brought along as well. Luckily Neal always seemed to forget things, or at least didn't dwell over them. He was back to looking at the mammoth-thing I'd seen, which Tucker had oh-so-helpfully explained as Mammothmon. Like I couldn't have figured _that_ out.

"'Kay. We're dealing with a fuzzy elephant. And it's big. Got it."

"Good," Tucker responded, unsure of what was to happen next. I didn't know what was going to happen either. I was pretty sure that the only one of us three humans who did know what was going to happen next was Neal. Which I really didn't like. I wanted to be the one knowing what was coming. Neal was reckless. I knew that much.

"Let's go," Neal breathed. I was sure that he was smiling, too.

"Alright, let's," I agreed. I didn't find fighting as thrilling as Neal did, but I did like it. Kinda. As long as I wasn't getting hurt. Or Labramon. Really, I didn't like anyone to get hurt. But it was kill or be killed. And I didn't want to die.


	5. Impulse

Finally updating in what I know has been months. I don't know how many, but... Yeah.

On the bright side, it's actually a longer chapter. I have discovered that writing from Neal's perspective is really fun. XD Oh, and I'm on summer break now, so I have plenty of time to waste, meaning this will, most likely, be worked on. Unless I happen to forget... Let's hope I don't? Hah.

* * *

**Neal**

This wasn't too bad. The six of us could take Mammothmon. I knew we could. No way we couldn't. Nothing was gonna stop us, _no way_. I couldn't help but smile about it. We were just too good!

"Fine, lead the way," Tucker was sighing, shrugging his shoulders. Beau already had agreed just a few seconds ago. I grinned, jumping out from our hiding spot. It was too bad Kunemon had to protest stuff all the time. Kinda annoyed me, but I did still liked the bug.

"Hey! Ugly-face! Mammoth-butt!" Slowly Mammothmon turned, and I noticed Kunemon, despite her protests, was right there at my feet. Beau had followed quickly too. Tucker wasn't too far behind.

"Human," Mammothmon roared. He had a gruff voice. Reminded me of an old-timer. How horrible. "You made my job easier."

"What'd I tell ya!" Kunemon didn't seem too happy that I was right. She needed to get used to it. I was always right. In fact, if I would've thought about it, I didn't get why she still didn't understand that.

"Labramon," Beau growled, and her dog-companion was bristling, stalking toward the mammoth. I looked down to Kunemon. She didn't look like she was going to budge. It was really too bad that she didn't like fighting. I hadn't liked it much at first, but that was years ago. I got over it. I moved on and learned to like it. Maybe even love it. Was that strange? No, I didn't think so. It was just how things had played out. Maybe Kunemon hadn't been in the right atmosphere for having to fight for this dying world. That _really _was too bad.

"Get 'em," I grinned. Labramon and Elecmon charged, not waiting for Mammothmon to attack. After all, we all knew that if he were to get in an attack, we'd be done for. Wasn't that the point? "Go on, Kunemon. They aren't gonna win without you." Reluctantly, Kunemon finally got herself out there.

Mammothmon hadn't seemed to really respond to their attacks aside from a small backing up from the impact of the hits. It was more like they were just shoving him around without really doing any sort of damage. It was really irritating.

"Stupid mammoth, just 'cause you're fighting dirty," I hissed. My muscles tensed, and Tucker must've taken notice because he grabbed my arm and told me not to jump in there. It was probably a good thing. Humans fighting Digimon did _not_ end well. I knew that.

Beau was yelling something, but I didn't catch it. In fact, I think she might've stopped yelling at that point; Labramon and Elecmon were suddenly changing. That digivolving-thing that had been explained to us however long ago it'd been since we'd all been brought here.

Labramon's fur darkened from its blonde color to shades of black and brown, and his body thinned out. He also now had a collar. Elecmon didn't even resemble himself anymore; he wasn't red or purple at all, and didn't look rabbit-ish. He looked like a fox with a mask and a bladed tail. Which, yeah, was cool, but Kunemon didn't change like they had. Why not? Why was she still out there and not getting more powerful?

"Oh, man," Tucker muttered. He must've been impressed. I was too. I mean, better firepower. They were supposed to get stronger when they digivolved, weren't they? That's what we'd been told.

"Labramon, watch it!" Beau screamed. The Doberman-looking new and improved Labramon dodged nicely, Mammothmon's trunk sweeping just under the dog's legs. Definitely some nice bit of grace had been gained in the little transformation, there.

"It's Dobermon," the dog corrected. Awesome; their names changed with the body too. It was a bit of a shame they would have to tell us their new name every time. Oh well. Better than calling them the wrong name, I figured. New-Elecmon was putting out some nice moves too; he could cause some real damage with that tail of his.

"Kunemon, can't you do that too?" I questioned. It seemed an easy enough request. She never did answer me, though. What? It wasn't like I was asking something horrible. Whatever. She was weird. Just like most girls back home were. Apparently things weren't any different here.

Instead, Kunemon was doing her best to avoid being trampled by Mammothmon's feet. New-Elecmon came to her aid, nudging her out of the way while slashing out with his tail. Tucker was yelling something, and it was then found out that New-Elecmon wanted to be called Leppamon.

The brief thought of "Can't they choose a better time than in the middle of a fight to tell us what they want to be called?" passed through my head. Then again, when else did they really have a chance? From what I'd seen, our Digimon had no idea what they'd change into until the change had happened.

"Kunemon, God damn it! Do that change thing!" The bug Digimon turned her head to towards me, and I knew she wasn't too happy with all of this. She wasn't going to do it. If she wasn't going to help, well… "Fine." I would.

"Neal," Tucker cautioned. A tone in his voice told me he knew what I was planning. On the bright side, he hadn't gone to hold me back yet. I couldn't be sure it wasn't coming, but if I could get out of there fast enough, he couldn't do a thing about it. So, I bolted out toward the chaos that was just another battle for survival.

It was a good thing I'd learned to always carry a knife. I pulled it out of its holster that I kept hidden underneath my pant leg. The element of surprise was always one I enjoyed; doubted the mammoth-face would have expected a human to be toting weaponry when there was Digimon at their disposal.

"Let's play. Do a little dance, even?" I grinned, waving the knife to the enemy. Tucker and Beau were yelling at me, but that was the extent of it. They weren't about to follow me out here, where they could get themselves hurt. It was kind of a rule we had... Rules were made to be broken, right?

Mammothmon chuckled, as if he found it funny. I flicked the knife slightly, shrugging. "Alright, boy. If you think you really can do this, then let's fight."

"Just the words I wanted to hear!"

"I am _not_ saving your ass," Dobermon commented. He still had his hackles raised and looked as if he were a loaded spring despite his words. The same went for Leppamon. They both weren't going to stop attacking just because I stepped in, which was great. We could take down Mammoth-face.


End file.
